goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Skeens traps the Blues with the Bluesinator 6000 and gets grounded
Cast Skeens-Greg Jay, Jake and Jim-Ivy Clyde Philmore and I-Steven Lawson and Mundy-Eric Jocko and Louie-Paul Paajcha-Karen Gelman-Joey Lazy Kid-Duncan Sue Bob Murphy and Mrs. Skeens-Kendra Ashley Armbruster-Emma Ashley Boulet-Amy Ashley Quinlan-Allison Ashley Tomassian-Salli Tina-Kimberly Clerk-Lee Plot This is the sequel to AngryBirdsGamer 1996's video Louie uses the Girl's bathroom. Transcript Skeens: Man, I can't believe the Blues, AKA Jay, Jake and Jim, caught Louie for using the girl's bathroom at school! Thanks to them, Louie is now suspended for 49 days! I need some revenge on them! I know! I will build something called the Bluesinator 6000! Skeens went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Skeens entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Skeens: Huh? Then Skeens read the sign on the box. Skeens: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Skeens picked up a box and he left the junkyard, and then he stopped at the tree. Skeens: Time to build the Bluesinator 6000! Skeens started to build the Bluesinator 6000 around the tree. One hour later... Skeens had finished building the Bluesinator 6000. Skeens: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the Bluesinator 6000 almost instantly! Now to wait for the Blues. Then the Blues were walking in, and then Skeens sneaked behind the tree. Skeens: Now to distract the Blues! Then Skeens called to the Blues. Skeens: Hey, Blues! The blues stared to Gelman. Jay: Huh? Skeens: I, Greg Skeens, say you're all stupid nose-picking cowards! Come and get me, you teeny tiny brainy birds! The Blues started to step towards Skeens. Skeens started taunting at the Blues, who were stepping towards him. Skeens: The Blues are chickens! The Blues are chickens! The Blues are chickens! The Blues are chickens! The Blues are chickens! The Blues are chickens! The Blues are chickens! The Blues are chickens! Then the Blues stepped on an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it. The cue ball shot up and hit a wooden target, thus setting off a rope mechanism that brought down a large colorful cage down on the Blues, trapping them. Skeens: Yay! I trapped the blues with the Bluesinator 6000! Haha, take that, Blues! You can't escape now! Gelman released a cloth sign on the branch that says, 'Don't feed the Blues, Remember Skeens'. Jake: Skeens! Skeens: Haha! You're Skeensized! Jim: You're going to pay for trapping in that cage! Get us out of here right now! Skeens: Sorry! You're staying in this cage for good, you stupid birds! Stop whining! You're Skeensized now! I will dial Louie's principal Paajcha. (at another school, Paajcha's phone rings) Paajcha: Hello, it's Paajcha speaking. Skeens: I'm Greg Skeens but you can call me by my surname. Paajcha: Anyways, Skeens, what can I do for you? Skeens: Can you take Louie's 49 day suspension off? Paajcha: Why? Skeens: Because I trapped the Blues with my Bluesinator 6000 and I hope that taught him a lesson about catching other people like Louie in the girl's bathroom. Paajcha: That's true. They're not staff but I can take his 49 day suspension off. Thank you for telling me that. Goodbye. (Louie enters) Louie: Why are you so happy? Paajcha: Because I changed my mind about the suspension. Instead, you get to have the rest of the school year off. Louie: Thank you Paajcha. You're the best. (back at the tree) Jay: Man, we can't believe Paajcha took off Louie's suspension and rewarded him instead! It's too late because Louie is already ungrounded until the day he dies. We will dial Skeens' mother. Then Jay, Jake and Jim picked up a phone and phoned Skeens' mother up. Jake: Hello, Skeens' mother! Mrs. Skeens' voice: Yes, Jay, Jake and Jim, AKA the Blues? How can I help you? Jim: Your son Skeens just trapped us in a cage with a trap that was known as the Bluesinator 6000. To make things worse, Paajcha just gave Louie the rest of the school year off. Mrs. Skeens' voice: Greg trapped you in a cage with a trap that was known as the Bluesinator 6000? Oh my god! He is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! Jay: You're welcome! Goodbye! Jay, Jake and Jim put down their telephones. Then Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Gelman, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore walked in and noticed the Blues who were still in a cage. Lawson: Hey, guys! Look at the Blues! They're in a cage! Haha! That's what they get for snitching on Louie after he used the girl's bathroom! Now, they deserve to stay in that cage! Jocko: Yeah, they're nothing but creeps! Mundy: And besides, they whomp! And their show whomps too! Gelman: Look at that sign, Lazy Kid! It says 'Don't feed the Blues, Remember Skeens'. Lazy Kid: Yeah, don't give them any food to eat. Lawson: Okay, guys! Shall we poke them with trash picker pins? Sue Bob: Good idea! Let's do it! Clyde: Let's go to your garage together, Lawson! Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Gelman, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went off to Lawson's garage to fetch some trash picker pins, and then they entered the garage and picked up some trash picker pins. Lawson: Now let's go poke the Blues! So Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Gelman, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went out of the garage and then they went back to the tree where the Blues were stuck in a cage. Lawson: OK! Let's start poking the Blues! So Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Gelman, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde started poking the Blues with picker pins, and the Blues started screaming and yelping. Jay: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooh! Stop it, you horrible brutes! Ah! Oh! Ee! Ah! Ah! Stop! Stop! Stop! You're hurting us! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Jake: That's it, we can't take it anymore! We want to get out of this cage! We want out! We want out! WE WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! SKEENS, YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! WE'LL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! WE'LL GET YOU, SKEENS! WE'LL GET YOU - AAAAOOOOW! Jim: LAWSON! JOCKO! MUNDY! GELMAN! LAZY KID! SUE BOB! CLYDE! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING US! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Far from Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Gelman, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore poking and stabbing Jay, Jake and Jim, AKA, the Blues, with picker pins, the Ashleys came and saw what Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Gelman, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore were doing, and they were horrified. Ashley A: Ashley B, what are Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Gelman, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore doing? Ashley B: They're poking Jay, Jake and Jim, AKA, the Blues with picker pins! And they're hurting them. Ashley Q: Those picker pins are sharp and they're dangerous. Ashley T: I think, Ashley A, they are torturing them. Ashley A was horrified. Ashley A: What?! (in her TV voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Back in Skeens' house, Mrs. Skeens scolded her son. Mrs. Skeens: Greg, how dare you trap the Blues in a cage?! You know trapping the Blues is unacceptable! Skeens: But Mom they were responsible for snitching on Louie after he used the girl's bathroom! Mrs. Skeens: You know it's unacceptable to trap the Blues in a cage, young man! The Blues are very angry and upset because you trapped them in a cage! That's it, you are grounded for until the Bluesinator 6000 is disassembled! Go to your room right now! Skeens went to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meanwhile, Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Gelman, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore stopped poking the Blues, and the Blues stopped screaming and yelping in pain. Clyde: All of this poking has made us hungry. Lawson: I'll tell you what?! Let's go to my house and get some snacks. Mundy: That's a good idea, Lawson! Let's go! So Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Gelman, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore went off to Lawson's house and get some snacks. The Blues was bleeding and there was blood everywhere. Jay: Owww... We're bleeding. Now we have to stay in this cage forever. Then Tina's bus drove in, and then Tina came out, and then she confronted the Blues. Tina: Jay, Jake and Jim, I have heard that you snitched on Louie after he used the girl's bathroom! Skeens told me that you're the worst characters ever. Jake: Hey?! How did you escape the insane hospital?! Tina: I was freed by TJ and the Gang. I hope that taught you a lesson! Jim: No! That's not fair! We're good birds. Tina: No you're not! You're bad birds who snitch on innocent people even though they use the girl's bathroom! Now look at you! You're bleeding! And you're spilling blood on the floor! Jay: Lawson and his friends just poked and stabbed us with trash picker pins, and got scratch marks and blood marks all over our bodies. Tina: Well, that's what you get for snitching on Louie after he used the girl's bathroom. Now I will lift the cage to release you. Tina lifted up the cage to release the Blues. Jake: Thanks for freeing me from that cage! Tina: No thank me! Now, Jay, Jake and Jim! Come with me, you bad birds! You're going to my new Mental People's Home! Jim: Where is that? Tina: It's in New York City! Tina took the Blues with her on the way to her bus. Jay: What?! This is rubbish! Hey, let us go! We're innocent, we tell you! We're good citizens, honest! Later, Tina and the Blues reached the bus. Tina: Get in the bus right now, you bad birds! The Blues did as they were told, and they got in the bus. Tina got in her bus, and she drove off to her new Mental People's Home. On the way to Mental People's Home, the Blues were feeling upset. Jake: Oh no, this is sad. This sucks. This is an outrage. We're innocent, we tell you! We're good-hearted citizens, and we haven't done anything wrong! We never hurt anyone. Tina: Hey! Be quiet, you good-for-nothing birds! You've been snitching on innocent people for the last time! You're going to my new Mental People's Home, and that's final! Me: Before I continue with this video, the route that Tina took was the same Route as the NJ Transit 166 bus. Anyways, Tina went through Englewood, Leonia, Palisade Park, Ridgefield, West New York, Weehawken and finally under the Lincoln Tunnel. I'm telling you this because her old Mental People's Homes was destroyed after Darnell, Betsy's father called her the N-Word and it's across the street from where my cousin lives. Anyways, on with the video. Later, Tina reached her YMCA, and she got out of the bus. She took the Blues out of her car, and then she took them in. Clerk: You must be Tina. Tina: I am. Clerk: Anyways, what do you want to do? Tina: I want to take these birds to the new Mental People's Homes. Clerk: What happened to your old Mental People's Homes? Tina: It got demolished all because Darnell, the father of Betsy called me by the N-Word, which was completely racist. Clerk: It's on Floor 13, top floor. Tina: Thank you. Then, Tina took the Blues in the elevator. Jay: Lobby. Jake: 2. Jim: 3. Jay: 4. Jake: 5. Jim: 6. Jay: 7. Jake: 8. Jim: 9. Jay: 10. Jake: 11. Jim: 12. Jay: 13 When the elevator stopped, they got out. Then she took the Blues to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my new Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. Enjoy your permanent stay. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. The Blues felt very upset, and they were crying. Jim: We can't believe we got sent to the new Mental People's Home for snitching on Louie after he used the girl's bathroom. Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Now The Blues' reputation was ruined. TJ and the Gang and other of their Third Street School schoolmates would miss them forever. Trivia The audio featuring Ashley A screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" from the Recess episode Outcast Ashley is used as an audio when Ashley A and the Ashleys see Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Jocko, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore poking the Blues trapped in a cage with trash picker pins Category:All Skeens deserves Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff